duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Mixes
Master Mixes is an EP of remixes from Duran Duran. Master Mixes was released as a double one-sided 12" pack for promotional purposes only in the U.S. and Hong Kong. Rumour has it that the band were readying either "American Science" or "Vertigo" as a likely fourth single from Notorious and had commissioned remixes in anticipation. However, as both "Skin Trade" and "Meet El Presidente" both failed to enter the top 20, plans for a fourth single were quietly scrapped. In time for the US leg of the Strange Behaviour Tour in June and July, Masterdisc released this Master Mixes collection, compiling the unused remixes, as well as a further mix of "Skin Trade" and a megamix called "Notoriousaurus Rex". In 1999, EMI released a collection of remixes under the title Strange Behaviour and included the "American Science (Chemical Reaction Mix)", giving the mix its first truly commercial release. The other remix of "American Science" and the Kurtis Mantronik mixes of "Vertigo" still have yet to receive a commercial release. Track Listing US Release * A1 "American Science (Chemical Reaction Mix)" (7:51) ** Remix - Justin Strauss , Murray Elias, edited by Tuta Aquino * A2 "Vertigo (Do The Demolition) (Mantronix Mix)" (6:35) ** Remix - Kurtis Mantronik, edited by Jose Nunez * A3 "Skin Trade (Parisian Mix)" (8:10) ** Remix - Daniel Abraham, edited by Jose "Chep" Nunez * C1 "American Science (Meltdown Dub)" (7:33) ** Remix - Justin Strauss , Murray Elias, edited by Tuta Aquino * C2 "Vertigo (Do The Demolition) (B-Boy Mix)" (6:07) ** Remix - Kurtis Mantronik, edited by Jose "Chep" Nunez * C3 "Notoriousaurus Rex (Master Mix)" (8:15) ** Collaged by Tuta Aquino, featuring mixes by Daniel Abraham, Mark S. Berry, Murray Elias and Justin Strauss, The Latin Rascals, Larry Levan, Curtis/Mantronik and Nile Rodgers, with edits by Tuta Aquino, The Latin Rascals, Jose "Chep" Nunez, Omar Santana and The Hit Squad. Brazilian Release This EP was released in December 1987 by EMI Music Brasil for promotional purposes, to coincide with the Hollywood Concert shows in Rio de Janeiro and São Paulo in 1988. * "Meet 'El' Presidente (12" Remix)" (7:12) ** Remix - Mark S. Berry for MSB Records Ltd. * "American Science (Chemical Reaction Mix)" (7:51) ** Remix - Justin Strauss , Murray Elias, edited by Tuta Aquino * "Skin Trade (Parisian Mix)" (8:10) ** Remix - Daniel Abraham, edited by Jose "Chep" Nunez * "Vertigo (Do The Demolition) (Mantronix Mix)" (6:35) ** Remix - Kurtis Mantronik, edited by Jose "Chep" Nunez * "Notorious (Latin Rascals Mix)" (6:16) ** Remix - Daniel Abraham & the Latin Rascals * "Notoriousaurus Rex (Master Mix)" (8:15) ** Collaged by Tuta Aquino, featuring mixes by Daniel Abraham, Mark S. Berry, Murray Elias and Justin Strauss, The Latin Rascals, Larry Levan, Curtis/Mantronik and Nile Rodgers, with edits by Tuta Aquino, The Latin Rascals, Jose "Chep" Nunez, Omar Santana and The Hit Squad. A Brazilian bootleg version of the CD also contains these additional tracks: * "I Don't Want Your Love (Big Mix)" (7:32) ** Remix - Shep Pettibone * "All She Wants Is (US Remix)" (7:54) ** Remix - Shep Pettibone * "The Knock-Out Mix" (12:36) ** Collaged by unknown. Category:Duran Duran EP's